Castigo
by Adora Kasutoro
Summary: Ayato se ha pasado los últimos meses molestando a Reiji, cosa que ya colmó la paciencia del mayor, quien decide castigarlo, más su castigo puede ir un poco lejos al incluir sangre en él...
1. Prólogo

Castigo

Prólogo

_La visita de la familia Tempestad en la Mansión Sakamaki iba de manera perfecta...si no contamos la ignorancia de Shu, quien estaba dormido en un sofá, y la ausencia de Ayato en ese momento. La mayor de los Tempestad, Niji, estaba hablando en este momento con Reiji, el segundo hijo, Clio, conversaba con Kanato, y los gemelos menores, Aisu y Shimo, jugando con Laito._

_Estaba todo bastante tranquilo, y Reiji decidió ir por más café, por lo que se levantó y se dirigió a la cocina, iba a entrar, pero cuando puso un pie en esta, piso algo que provoco un sonido explosivo, sobresaltando a todos de inmediato por el susto, en especial al pelinegro, quien cayó al piso._

_Los Tempestad menores se aferraron a su hermana mayor, Shu se despertó por la impresión, y los demás quedaron levemente sorprendidos. Al mirar lo que Reiji había pisado, se dieron cuenta de que era nada más unas cuentas cebollitas, de esas con las que los niños pequeños jugaban en Noche Buena o Año Nuevo._

_La mayoría suspiró del alivio al ver que solo había sido eso, pero el oji-rojo se puso de pie, se sacudió el polvo de la ropa, acomodó sus lentes y tomó aire._

-¡Ayato Sakamaki!-_gritó sobresaltando a todos nuevamente._

_La mayor de los Tempestad estaba por decir algo, posiblemente alguna excusa para que el pelirrojo no se metiera en problemas, pero fue muy tarde cuando este se apareció riéndose a carcajadas._

_El enojo se notaba en la cara de Reiji, que al tener a Ayato enfrente, se quitó el guante de su mano derecho, y le dio un golpe en la mejilla con la suficiente fuerza para tirarlo al piso._

-Estoy cansándome de tu actitud malcriada, Ayato-_dijo Reiji cruzando los brazos._

-Ah...Reiji, no seas tan duro-_dijo Niji levantándose, dejando a sus hermanos a cuidado de Laito._

-No, se acabó, estás castigado.

-Tú no me castigarás tan fácilmente-_dijo Ayato levantándose con una mano sobre la mejilla que Reiji había golpeado._

-Mira como lo hago-_dijo Reiji tomando a Ayato por la muñeca._

-Reiji, no tienes que-

-Te quedarás en la casa de los Mukami por los próximos cinco meses, así que empaca tus cosas, que mañana te vas-_dijo Reiji empujando a Ayato hacia las escaleras._

-¡No me quedaré en la casa de ese comelibros!-_reclamó Ayato._

-Eso, debiste pensarlo antes de hacer tus "bromitas"-_dijo Reiji dándole la espalda._

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_En la Mansión Mukami, los X estaban de visita, los mellizos estaban hablando con Ruki, mientras que Warau, la menor de ellos estaba jugando con Kou. La visita estaba siendo mu tranquila, pero el teléfono del azabache oji-azul empezó a vibrar, por lo que disculpándose con sus visitas, contestó._

-¿Sí...?


	2. Capítulo 1

Castigo

Capítulo 1

Sangre Pura

_Después de aquel castigo que el segundo mayor de los Sakamaki le había dado al pelirrojo de ojos verdes, los Tempestad se tomaron la molestia de llevarlo a la Mansión Mukami, Niji había sido la más callada en todo el viaje que hicieron de aquí allá, solo soltando algunos "regaños" de manera indirecta, por su parte, Clio fue quien más molestó a Ayato, su naturaleza era de por sí rara, pero el mayor nunca lo había visto hablar de manera tan coherente hasta ahora, y solo para molestarlo._

_Aisu y Shimo seguían sin comprender mucho la situación, y por su puesto, Niji no iba a decir explicaciones, ya que las palabras que le había dicho Reiji, para que les dijera a los Mukami en modo de reglas sobre Ayato habían sido muy...indecentes, al menos para su raza, así se mantendría la boca cerrada hasta llegar, y cuando llegará el momento, seguramente les taparía los oídos._

_El chofer de los Tempestad se detuvo al llegar enfrente de la Mansión de los Mukami, en donde estaban los cuatro hermanos, junto a dos jóvenes de cabellera plateada y una niña de cabello negro._

_Se bajaron todos después de que el chofer del abriera la puerta, y los ayudara a cada uno a bajar del vehículo, antes de volver a encenderlo e irse con él a estacionarlo correctamente._

-Pero qué tenemos aquí~ nuestro nuevo acompañante~-_el rubio de los hermanos fue el primero en hablar._

-Uruze...-_Ayato lo cayó con una mirada penetrante._

-Ai, ¿nos explicas la situación?-_uno de los jóvenes peli-plateados habló, este fue el que tenía ojos azul verdoso._

-Uh...-_suspira_-Ayato, necesito que te lleves a los niños-_dijo Niji dirigiéndole la mirada al antes nombrados._

-Cómo sea-_resopló_-vengan, mocosos-_dijo Ayato llevándose a los tres niños que estaban presentes._

-¿Y? ¿Qué fue lo que pasó?-_dijo Yuma cruzado de brazos, su paciencia era muy limitada como siempre, y ya estaba a un hilo de acabarse._

-Miren, Ayato...acabó con la paciencia de Reiji por decirlo de algún modo, y bueno, su castigo será quedarse con ustedes por los próximos cinco meses-_dijo Niji acomodándose un poco su cabello._

-Eso suena un castigo más para nosotros que para él-_dijo Yuma molesto._

-¿Algo más que quieras agregar, Niji?-_dijo muy cortéstemente el mayor de los Mukami, Ruki._

-Sí. Reiji dijo que para aumentar..."el peso del castigo", ustedes pueden...ya saben...-_se apuntó el cuello sugiriendo algo._

-Momento-_el otro peli-plateado, este de ojos lavanda claro, hablo mientras una sonrisa, que insinuaba que iba a reírse en breves momentos, se formó en sus labios_-¿estás queriendo decir lo que creo?

-Pues, básicamente, sí. Ustedes pueden chuparle cuanta sangre quieran, Reiji pensó que sería una victoria para ustedes, ya que Ayato es de sangre pura-_dijo Niji soltando un profundo suspiro._

-Con hermanos como él, prefiero quedarme con el que tengo-_dijo el oji-azul verdoso viendo al oji-lavanda claro._

-Me alagas, Shimizu~-_dijo el oji-lavanda pasando una de sus manos por su cabellera plateada._

-Lo digo por comparación, Mizaji-_dijo el oji-azul verdoso rodando los ojos._

-También dijo que podían "disciplinarlo" como ustedes quisieran, pero les ruego, no, les suplico que no se pasen de la raya-_dijo Niji viendo a los cuatro hermanos._

-Oh~ esto será muy diver-

-Está bien-_Ruki interrumpió a Kou_-lo trataremos con clemencia-_dijo con su típico tono de seriedad._

-No lo vayan a matar~-_dijo Clio, el hermano del medio de los Tempestad._

-Nosotros ya nos vamos-_Niji llamó la atención de todos otra vez_-mellizos-_dijo viendo a los jóvenes peli-plateados._

-Hai...

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

-Yo seré el primero en enseñarle unas cuantas reglas-_dijo Ruki cerrando su libro._

-Vaya, vaya~ tal parece que ya se te olvidó lo que dijo Niji-chan~-_dijo Kou en su típico tono._

-Dijo, que podíamos disciplinarlo como nosotras quisiéramos-_dijo Ruki._

-No...¿lo vas a lastimar...?-_preguntó Azusa._

-Eso es algo que yo podría apoyar-_dijo Yuma con una sonrisa algo siniestra._

-Solo lo disciplinaré, no es nada del otro mundo-_dijo Ruki saliendo de la habitación en donde estaba._


End file.
